Turn of Events
Tobias & Masami change the past so that Gumball & Penny are orphans. Transcript (Episode starts at school) Tobias: Hey, Masami. Masami: Hey Tobias. Still mad about what happened in The Knights? Tobias: Yup, still mad what happened in The Storm? Masami: Sure. There must be a way to change that. Both: Hmm. (they get an idea) (Bobert has created a time machine) Bobert: Tobias, Masami, what I can do for you? Tobias: We needed get back to when Anais & Penny's sister was born. Bobert: Why? Masami: With their families gone, Gumball & Penny wouldn't be much of a trouble. Bobert: Are you about this? Tobias: Positive. Bobert: You'll be sorry. (joins in) (all 3 go to when Anais & Penny's sister were born) Bobert: Watch this. (Tobias & Masami toss tire poppers onto a semi when Bobert wasn't looking & go back to the present) Bobert: Hey where did you go? (sees the tire poppers) Tobias & Masami are tampering with a force to be reckoned with. (goes back to the past) (meanwhile) Nicole: Gumball, honey. Are you excited? Gumball: What for momma? Nicole: To be a big brother? Gumball: Big Brother? Nicole: Yes to your little sister, Anais. Gumball: Little sister? No! I don't want a little sister! Nicole: Gumball honey. This is a big privilege, you'll be a good brother & you'll have fun- Gumball: No! No, no, no, NO! No! I don't want a sister! Richard: Gumball stop crying please. Daddy's trying to drive. Gumball: NO! (A semi's tires are popped & spins out of control) (It hits the car & kills everyone but Gumball) (Afterwards Larry appears to comfort Gumball who was crying as he's covered in blood) Larry: I call 911 for you. Doughnut Sheriff: What happened? Oh. (at the hospital, Gumball sees Penny about his age crying as well also covered in blood) Gumball: You want some company? Penny: Sure. (Both still sob as they hold eachother) Gumball (tearfully): So your mommy & daddy die in a car accident too on the way to deliver your younger sister? Penny (tearfully): Yes. Doughnut Sheriff: Gumball, Penny. We found out what happened to your parents. They're dead. (Tears streamed down their eyes) You 2 are going to go to a orphanage to get a new home. Gumball & Penny: No! (both kick the Doughnut Sheriff in the face & ran away) (They head out of the hospital. Their vision adjusts to the dark light. After an hour, they go their seperate ways & collapse in a alley. They curl up into balls behind 2 seperate dumpsters & cry themselves to sleep.) (Back in the past, Bobert sees Tobias & Masami) Bobert: You used me! You just tipped the natural order. (Rumbling happens everywhere & all 3 scream) (cuts to black) (Bobert wakes up) Bobert: It was just a bad dream. Wait a minute. (looks around) Where they go? (looks in a newspaper) Tobias & Masami: Richiest couple in Elmore?! (MeeMee and Crypto came) MeeMee: Hello! Do you need anything? Bobert: No! (punches them out) I got to find Gumball and Penny! (Leaves his house) Hey, have you seen Gumball or Penny? The Hobo: You mean the Monsters of Elmore? Bobert: 0_0 What do you mean by that? The Hobo: Their sightings take back at about 13 years ago after the death of the Wattersons & Fitzgeralds. Bobert: Hmm. (Goes to find Darwin & Carrie) (To himself) 13 years?! (finds Darwin & Carrie) I need your help to find Gum... I mean the Monsters of Elmore. Darwin: The Monsters of Elmore?! Carrie: I've heard stories of them! Bobert: Wait a minute! How did you 2 meet? Carrie: You see, after Penny's family died, I got Darwin as a pet to comfort me. Darwin: And now we're a couple. Bobert: I think I'm going to be sick! Can you help me find them now? Darwin & Carrie: Sure! Bobert: Darwin, you go this way & Carrie, you'll go that way. (Darwin & Carrie leave) Tobias: Hey, Bobert. Masami: Hey, Bobert. Bobert: Oh, it's you. Tell me this: Why are you guys the richiest couple in Elmore?! Tobias: We got married. Bobert: What?! Masami: Alrighht, see ya. (She & Tobias leave) (at Bobert's house, his phone rings) Bobert: Hello? Oh, Darwin. Any luck? You found Gumball? Good. Bring him to your place. Ok, bye! (hangs up) (later his phone rings again) Bobert: Hello? Oh, Carrie. You found Penny? Good. Bring him to your place. Ok, bye! (the next day) Bobert: So Darwin, how's Gumball? Darwin: Well... (they see all of Darwin's furniture chopped in half) Gumball: Hiyah! (hits Bobert on the head) Ahhh! Bobert: Maybe this will jog his memory. (retracts his arm & punches Gumball) Gumball: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! (hits a wall) Bobert: See ya. (at Carrie's house) Bobert: How are you, Carrie? Carrie: Well... (they see Penny using everything like a balance beam) I figured out that she and Gumball don't remember eachother. Bobert: WHAT?!? (later) Tobias: Bobert, you're invited to our pool party. See you tomorrow. (at Bobert's house) Bobert: I'm inviting you 2 to Tobias' pool party. Darwin & Carrie: Thanks. Bobert: Bring Gumball & Penny, ok? Darwin: Alright. MeeMee: Hey! Can you invite us to the party, too? Bobert: Fine. (at Darwin's house) Gumball: What's that? Darwin: A cologne. Gumball: A male's fragrance used to attract a female? Darwin: 0_0 Huh? (Gumball puts on the cologne) Hey that's mine! (at Carrie's House) Penny: What are those? Carrie: Color Hues stampers. Penny: A stamper used to place unnatural colors on someone's hair? Carrie: 0_0 What? (Penny stamps several colors on her head) Don't use all of them. (At Kluckin's Kitchen) MeeMee: Wow! I going to the party with this perfurme! (at the party) Tobias: Bobert, you made it! Bobert: I did. At least this one doesn't suck as bad as your sister's. (Tobias & Masami see Gumball in his usual trunks with Darwin in his usual swimwear & Penny in a black bikini with Carrie in a white one and MeeMee wearing her pink and blue swimsuit and Crypto is walking around seeing this.) Tobias: What are they doing here? Bobert: Who, Darwin & Carrie? Masami: No, Gumball & Penny! Bobert: Oh! Darwin: Here's your girl. Carrie: Go get him. (they push Gumball & Penny close & Gumball & Penny inspect each other in a weird way) (Darwin throws up) (Gumball & Penny whisper something to Bobert, who gets on the DJ system & plays a song) (Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye plays http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UVNT4wvIGY) Tobias & Masami: Not Again! We just got Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars out! Crypto: I'm going! (Jumps in the pool) Oh no...Not this again.... Gumball (using Gotye's voice): Now & then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt happy you could die. I told myself that you were right for me. But felt so lonely in your company. But that was love & it's an ache I still remember. (colors starts appear near Gumball) You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness. Like resignation to the end, always the end. (a design is laid out & the colors go into them) So when we found that we could not make sense (more colors come in) Well you said that we would still be friends (even more colors come in) But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over (the colors close in on Gumball) But you didn't have cut me off! (brown goes at his elbow & goes down his arm) Make it like it never happened & that we were nothing. (brown now goes to his sides) I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger. And that feels so rough. (brown goes to his stomach) No, you didn't have to stoop so low (green & yellow goes down his other arm) Have your friends collect your records. And then change your number. (silver starts covering parts of his face) Guess that I don't need though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know (silver covers his shoulders & more of his face) Now you're just somebody that I used to know. (colors completely cover his face) Now you're just somebody I used to know! (Reveals that Gumball is now camoflauged into a painting & Penny walks over to him) Penny (using Kimbra's voice): Now & then I think of all the times you screwed me over. But had me believin it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go. And I wouldn't catch you hung up on sombody that you used to know! Gumball & Penny: But you didn't have cut me off! Make it like it never happened & that we were nothing. I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. (colors start going on Penny now) No, you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect you records. And then change your number. Guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know. Somebody that I used to know. Bobert: Somebody! Gumball & Penny: Now you're just somebody that I used to know. Bobert: That I used to know! Somebody that I used to know. Somebody! Gumball & Penny: Now you're just somebody that I ussed to know! That I used to know. I used to know. That I used to know. I used to know. Somebody. (They go back to their normal colors & they make out) (Meanwhile) (Sullvan is shown sleeping in the yard.) Sullvan: (Wakes up.) Wow! This story looks awsome! Geez...where is everybody? Oh well.... (Keeps trying to sleep, but he keeps getting disturbed.) (He growls quietly and goes back to sleep, annoyed.) (Back to the others.) Crypto: Help! Help me! (Pass out) MeeMee: Oh no! I'll save you! (Jumps in the pool) Masami: I hope she's drowns.... Tobias: Yeah... MeeMee: (Got out the water) You okay?! Speak to me, Crypto! Tobias: (To Masami) This is worse than we thought! They even perfected their singing. Masami: We have to do something. Tobias: Yeah. MeeMee: How about you help me! There no way I'm doing CPR at him! He going to think that I kissing him or something! Darwin: Well then, do it! MeeMee: Ugh....Fine................(Do CPR but doing then, He woke up) Crypto: Where am I? MeeMee: You were drowning.... Crypto: Oh, thanks! (Back with Sullvan.) Sullvan: UUUUUUGHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WHAT TO DOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! GOD!!!! WHO'S MAKING ALL THAT RACKET!!!!??? AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Pulls out rocket blaster.) THIS should keep things quiet!!!!! (Shoots) (Back with the others.) Bobert: Guys? (Sees the rocket) (Gumball & Penny effortlessly stops the rocket using only 1 finger each & kick it to Tobias & Masami) Tobias & Masami: Dohh! We love them! (get an idea) Hey, Bobert? Ever heard of the prophecy? Bobert: Um, no. Tobias & Masami: Two celestial bodies will collide during the meteor shower next week. If they don't collide, they will break up & die. Bobert: 0_0 Pfft. Bullshit! Besides who are they? Tobias & Masami: Us! Bobert: Again, bullshit!! (Darwin & Carrie are about to drive Gumball & Penny home when the 2 notices Tobias & Masami looking at them evilly) Gumball & Penny: Is there something on my face!? Tobias & Masami: (Almost caught) Uhh, no? Gumball & Penny: (Getting mad) THEN QUIT STARING BRO!!! Darwin: Easy, guys. (To Bobert) Having you noticed something different about Gumball & Penny? Bobert: What makes you say that? Darwin: Well, Gumball used all my cologne. He even sprayed it at his crotch. Bobert: Aw, sick! Carrie: And Penny used all my hues stampers. Bobert: Time to get to the bottom of this! (At night, Bobert takes Gumball & Penny to his house where there's a lab) Bobert: Huh? This can't be right! (Looks at the brainscans) Why do Gumball & Penny have pieces of my girlfriend Anais' DNA?! I'm going to have to look at thier records. (The next day while Gumball & Penny go out on a date, Bobert heads to the police station) Bobert: (silfing through the files) A,B,C,D,E,F, G! Hmm. (Opens Gumball's case file) "At 12 years old, Gumball Christopher Watterson had been the youngest person to go to jail before he escaped." Gumball's an escaped convict?! (goes through files again) H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O, P! Hmm. (Opens Penny's case file) "At 12 years old, Penny Fitzgerald had been the youngest person to go an insane asylum due to insanity by the accident 4 years ago before she escaped." Penny's an escaped mental patient?! (Meanwhile on Gumball & Penny's date) Tobias & Masami: We love doing this, especially because we DESPISE them! (Gumball & Penny push the dynamite with thier feet towards Tobias & Masami) I think I'm going to cry. THAT'S IT! We had it! We have got to break these 2 up! MeeMee: How many alcohol drinks did you drink? Crypto: Hmmm.....one! No, wait! 20! MeeMee: WHY!!!!! Crypto: (Starting to get drunk) So, what! (Later at Bobert's house) Bobert: Now that you have covered all the basics, it's time for to experience that you never experienced before. Gumball & Penny (unimpressed): Like what? A duel? Bobert: Sex. Gumball & Penny (looking at eachother not suringly): I don't know Bobert. Bobert: Just do it, alright?! Now Gumball, Darwin will take you over to Men's Warehouse & Penny, Carrie will take you over to Victoria's secret. It just to prep ya. I'll set up the bedroom. Crypto: Can I watch! Bobert: Yes. MeeMee: I know you have alcohol poisoning. (The cars leave) Bobert: Alright. Let's do this! (pushes & sets up the dresser) (Bobert brings down the bed, but like the Muppet Caper, it flies into his face) (Later) Bobert: Alright. The thing set up now to get some sex inducing music. (finds Juke) Juke! I need you to play sexual music from the outside on my signal. (phone rings) Hello? Darwin: Bobert. Gumball got his clothing. Bobert: Good. There's someone on the other line. Yes? Carrie: Penny's got her clothing. Bobert: Good. I'll see both of you. Bye! (Hangs up) (Gumball & Penny come back & Bobert takes them upstairs and Crypto follow them) Darwin & Carrie, your reward for this is: I'm allowing you to have sex on this couch. (Darwin & Carrie do so) MeeMee: What am I going to do! I can't stand here! Bobert: You can watch TV! MeeMee: YAY!! (Goes to a antore bedroom to watch TV) (Bobert then goes upstairs) Bobert: I'll catch your clothing. (Get pushed out by Gumball & Penny & they lock the door) Hey! Let me in! Penny: I'll admit it: You're so cute, Gumball. Gumball: Aww. Thank you Penny... so what was it you want to do? (Bobert looks through the keyhole) Bobert (quietly): C'mon! C'mon!! Penny: I want to deepen our relationship. Gumball: What? Penny: I'm saying that I want to fuck with you. Bobert: Now! (Juke turns on sexual music) Gumball: O_O Penny: Come on, Gumball, I know you want this. You're dying to fuck me, aren't you? Gumball: But we're still 18! I mean, what if something bad happens? Like you having a baby? Bobert (quietly): No, no, no, no, no, no! Penny: Then we'll raise it together, won't we? Bobert: Whew! Gumball: Alright. (Gumball just smiled and lied down on top of her again. He then proceeds to crash his lips onto hers violently; hands roamed everywhere, foots wrapped every area and lips crashed every pink skin. Everything was so fierce yet beautiful; their lips touching, their hands and arms wrapping around their bodies and fingers connecting or holding each other's hands, and their legs like roots glued together. Nothing could stop or interfere them; nothing.) (Bobert sees 2 shirts coming off) (Gumball & Penny didn't go slowly at first, but you could tell that one was not forcing another. Gumball quickly slid his tongue through just as Penny was about to suck it into her mouth herself. It wrapped around her tongue, and exchanged saliva with one another while they were busy making out. Smacking noises were traveling throughout the whole room as their mouths started becoming sticky from all the saliva, but that did not matter to them.) Bobert: Saliva. Well that's normal. (As both's hands clutched onto each other's furs, Gumball separated their mouths from one another and stared into Penny's eyes.) Gumball: Maybe you're right, Penny... I do want you. Penny: I told you so. (takes off a bra) Bobert: Me too. (Gumball gave a small laugh to her, and to his girlfriend's surprise, dove down to her breast level and began sucking on the nipples that had the same function as a breast.) Bobert: 0_0 What the...?! Crypto: This is not happening! (He starting to get sick from drinking all the alcohol) Penny: Aah, Gumball... Ooooh, please... Bobert: Ok, sweat, I guess, is normal. (Gumball continued sucking, eventually licking too. He even nipped on the nipples sometimes.) (Bobert takes a sample of a white substance) Breast Milk?! But Penny's not pregnant! Gumball: Howth youth like it, Penny? Penny: P-Please... it, it, it feels amazing... nnnggh, oohhhh... (After some more time of sucking, licking and moans, the blue feline stopped. He gave a cheerful smile to the panting Penny that also made her smile.) Gumball: Since this is our first time... (Gumball, who was also pleasured from giving her pleasure (thus having an erected member already), slowly lowered his erection towards his lover's waist.) Penny: Gumball, wait. I just want to tell you that if we ever get in trouble for this, if our parents found out and chewed out on us... I'll still love you, okay? Gumball: Me too, Penny. I'll always love you no matter what, so be sure to always wait for me. (They smiled and planted their first passionate kiss, which lasted long. After separating, he continued lowering his member. The tip of the erection finally reached his girlfriend's part, and he slowly pushed it further inside her. She moaned quietly at first, but the longer and softer he made it, the louder her moans grew.) Bobert: Something going on now! Crypto: She's right. I have alcohol poisoning...(Starting to vomit.) Penny: A-Aah, Gumball... You may not be b-big, but it's still am-amazing... Ooohh, nnggghh... Gumball: You're not that tight yourself, P-Penny, but I still l-love it... Aaah, wow... (As the member started adjusting to the size of her insides, it started becoming easier and slippery for Gumball to thrust into her. He pushed it further every time he pulled his member, and all Penny could do to enjoy it was to lie still and not move a muscle, her lover doing all the work. It eventually became so loosened up that their pace was increasing at a small amount of time.) (Suddenly, they start hovering in the air) Bobert: WHAT THE...?! DARWIN! CARRIE! (goes downstairs) Darwin, Carrie! There's... (sees Darwin & Carrie having fallen asleep) UHH!!!! (goes to another bedroom) MeeMee! There's...(Sees MeeMee watching her show, Phineas and Ferb) Come on! (goes back up) Penny: Aaah! G-Gumball! I, I c-can't hold it in that much longer! Gumball: D-Don't worry, Penny! Haa, haa... I'm going to cum soon, we're almost there! (A little more thrusting and a final kiss to seal their loud moans so their neighbors wouldn't hear them, a deed was about to be done. One more percent.) Penny: G-Gumball! GUMBALL! Gumball: P-PENNYYY! (an explosion occurs, cement flies into Bobert's face) Bobert: AW SICK! MY MOUTH WAS OPEN! (Meanwhile Tobias & Masami get hit with semen as well, they see where it came from) Tobias & Masami: Oh, no! (Meanwhile MeeMee is watching TV when the cement hits as well, and luckily, she didn't get hit) MeeMee: Wow! This is my favorite episode! (Sullvan hears the cement coming ,quickly dodges it,and his head explodes.) (Back to Gumball & Penny) (Exhausted, they spread their legs apart to let their parts exchange fluids as Gumball rested onto his lover's body, still naked and tired. His eyes tried to stay awake, but they were too pleasured to continue anything.) Penny: Ohhh... (falls asleep) (Meanwhile Tobias & Masami arrive) Bobert: Anyone? I need some help! I'm stuck on semen! Tobias & Masami: What happened? Why did semen splat in our faces? Bobert: Gumball & Penny had sexual intercourse. (Speechless, Tobias & Masami leave, Bobert gets flown to the door) GAHHH!!!! Oof. Ow! (Back to the bedroom) Crypto: MeeMee! Can you....(Went into a coma) MeeMee: What? (Opens the door) HOLY CRAP!!! WHAT JUST HAPPEN?!?! (She look at him) I'll call 911 for you....(Grabs her phone) (The next day) (Bobert wakes up to hear arguing outside, so he goes outside) To Be Continued.... Characters *Bobert *Gumball & Penny *Tobias & Masami *Darwin & Carrie Minor Characters *Nicole *Richard *Doughnut Sheriff *MeeMee *Crypto *Sullivan *Juke Trivia *This episode shows that MeeMee works at Kluckin's Kitchen in the past. *This is the second time Crypto got drunk. The first one was The Evils Watterson. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:FAO Fanfiction Category:Censored Episodes